The Gift of a Second Chance
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: While on a temp assignment at the local hospital, Paige meets a very special little girl named Lucy. Will Paige be able to make Lucy’s dream come true?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the "Charmed" ones. They belong to the WB. I do however own Lucy Noelle and Dr. Arielle Larson. Enjoy!

What if you had the chance to do something for someone that they would remember forever? Would you do it? What if you only had months to live and you got the second chance to live your dream? Would you go for it? I would.

"The Gift of a Second Chance"

Paige sighed as she stood in the waiting room of San Francisco Memorial hospital. She had been waiting to get her visitor's pass now for what seemed like

hours. Paige had started this tempt job about two weeks ago and she wasn't quite sure why the temp agency had put her here, but she was sure that it was

for a good reason. The reason was, ever since Paige had started her quest to find a job away from magic, every tempt job she went to, someone had needed

her help. And this one didn't seem any different. But little did Paige know how precious her time spent here would be.

"Here you go, Miss Mathews," the nurse named Jeanie, said. "Here's your visitor's pass. You can go right in and visit the kids if you want."

Paige nodded and took the pass with care. She pinned it to her shirt and went to see what she could do to help. As Paige passed a few rooms, she peeked

in to see what was going on. Most of the kids were either sleeping or trying to sleep. But as Paige passed a third room, she felt a sudden urge to go inside.

As she stepped towards the room, she felt an even stronger pull so she obeyed her heart, and stepped through the threshold. She stopped at the foot of

the bed and stared down at the most precious little girl she had ever seen. She was skinny and looked a little pale. She had bleu eyes and light brown

hair that was almost blond. She looked to be about seven or eight years old. Paige smiled down at her and then said, "Hi there. I didn't mean to scare

you if I did. My name is Paige." Paige sat down next to the girl's bed and held out her hand for the little girl to shake. But as the girl didn't respond,

Paige noticed that she had not one, but two IV's in both hands. One was bigger than the other. Paige then reached out and patted the girl's shoulder gently.

"I just thought we could hang out a little. Would you like some company, sweetie?"

The little girl turned to face Paige and nodded. She smiled a little and her blue eyes lit up with hope.

Paige smiled back.

"What's your name, honey?"

"Lucy," the little girl replied. "Lucy Noelle."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lucy." Paige said. "Do you like to play go fish?"

Lucy nodded, but then frowned and looked down at her hands.

Paige noticed this and mentally cursed herself for suggesting it. Before she could suggest another game, a nurse who looked to be really strict came in.

Lucy confirmed Paige's assumption by grabbing onto her hand with her forefinger and thumb and begging, "Will you stay? Please?"

"Sure," Paige said. "It's okay. I'm right here, sweetie. Do you have a nickname you like, honey?"

"Luce," Lucy replied. "My Mommy used to call me that all the time."

Paige nodded and frowned. The way Lucy had used the word "used to", made Paige only think one thing. Lucy's mother was dead, but what she later found out,

made her blood run cold.

"All right," the nurse said, scowling a little, "it's time for your biopsy."

Paige cringed at this and felt Lucy tense a little.

"It's okay," Paige assured her. "I'll be right there with you. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Lucy nodded, but she had already started crying.

"It hurts really bad!" She whimpered, trying to bury her face in Paige's shoulder.

"What is exactly done?" Paige asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"They stick a big needle in her back," the nurse stated plainly.

Lucy glared at her as she continued to cry.

"Shh," Paige soothed. "it's going to be okay, sweetie. I promise. I'm going to be right there with you. I'm not going to leave you." Paige started to ask

Lucy questions about things she liked to do, trying to distract her from what was going on. Lucy told Paige she liked to draw, read and watch "My Little

Pony". Paige brightened at the last interest and they were soon talking about their favorite ponies and songs and things. But once they got to the exam

room, Lucy wasn't able to be distracted as easily. The nurse who had brought her down, didn't even count to three when she stuck the needle in. Lucy cried

out in pain and Paige could only sit there and rub her shoulder, trying to help her endure.

Once it was done, Paige went back to Lucy's room with her and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Lucy was in pain and very upset. As Paige sat there,

trying to comfort her, Paige asked Lucy about her parents. She knew it probably wasn't the best time to do so, but a part of her wanted to know so that

she could help Lucy more.

"My Mommy left," Lucy said. "She didn't want to see me any more so she left. And my Daddy went to heaven when I was a baby."

Paige nodded and sighed. Her heart broke for the little girl and she wanted to do everything she could to help her.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Paige asked.

"Seven, " Lucy said.

"Wow, you must be a big girl!" Paige said, pretending to sound impressed.

Lucy cracked a small smile, but then the tears came again.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Paige asked. "What's the matter?"

"It hurts," Lucy said through her tears. "I'm so sleepy, but it hurts too much to sleep."

Paige nodded as she started patting Lucy's shoulder gently and humming her a lullaby. By the time Lucy fell asleep, Paige decided it was time for her to

go home. She promised Lucy she would come back and Jeanie complimented Paige on her success with the little girl.

"She hasn't opened up to anyone like that since her mother left," Jeanie said. "you must be really special."

Paige nodded and smiled.

"I just hope I can help her." She said, feeling deep down in her heart that Lucy was the reason she was at this job.

Jeanie nodded and winked at Paige.

"I think you will." She said encouragingly. "I have a feeling you will."

Paige nodded and said good-bye to Jeanie. Before she left, she handed Jeanie her visitor's pass back, but Jeanie shook her head.

"Keep it," she said. "Keep it so that you can just go right in to Lucy tomorrow. I have a feeling she's going to need you more tomorrow than ever."

Paige nodded and didn't' ask any questions. She would find out what she needed to know tomorrow. Little did she know how soon she would be back at the hospital.

When Paige returned home that night, she apologized to Piper and Phoebe for not being home earlier.

Phoebe didn't seem bothered, but Piper wanted to know what her baby sister was up to.

Paige sighed and told Piper all about Lucy.

"I'm proud of you, squirt," Piper said, giving Paige a hug. "I'm proud of you. You are a very special person and Lucy is lucky to have met you. I know

you'll help her a lot."

Paige nodded and smiled as she fell asleep in Piper's arms.

Paige was awoken around four o' clock in the morning by her cell phone. She picked it up to hear Jeanie's voice on the other end.

"Hello, is this Paige?" Jeanie asked.

"yes it is. Who is this?"

"Jeanie Boulet, from San Francisco Memorial hospital. I'm calling because of Lucy."

Paige's mind unfogged instantly and her heart began to race.

"What about Lucy? Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid not. She needs to have emergency surgery around eight o' clock this morning and I think it would mean a lot to her if you were there with her.

She's really scared. She's up right now in fact. She wants to talk to you." Jeanie then transferred Paige to Lucy's room. When Lucy picked up, Paige's

heart broke at the sound of Lucy's tearful voice.

"Hello?" Lucy asked tearfully.

"Luce, honey, it's me, Paige. Jeanie just told me what's going on. Do you want me to come tomorrow morning, honey?"

"Paige!" Lucy sobbed. "I'm scared! Please, can you come now? Please!"

Paige's heart broke, but she knew she would NEVER be able to get out of the house without her sisters, or Charlotte, waking up.

"I-I can't come right now, sweetie, I'm sorry. But what if Jeanie stays with you until six-thirty and I'll be there then. I promise."

"Okay," Lucy said in between sobs. "Thank you."

"Aw, you're welcome, Luce. No problem. I'll see you in a little while, okay? IS there anything special you want me to bring you?"

"Do you have Baby Lofty?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Paige said. "I'll bring her with." After Paige had hung up the phone, she couldn't fall back to sleep. She wasn't about to go to the hospital now,

but she couldn't fall back to sleep. The sound of Piper getting up to go to the bathroom, made Paige get up also. She walked into the bathroom and stared

at her big sister for a moment.

"Geez, Missy Paige, you scared the hell out of me!" Piper said. "Don't' do that!" Then she got a good look at Paige and her expression changed to worry.

"Paige, honey, is everything all right?"

Paige shook her head.

"I'm going to work around six-thirty today."

"Lucy?" Piper questioned.

Paige nodded.

"The poor girl had Jeanie call me twenty minutes ago. She has to have surgery and she's scared out of her wits. I told her I would come and stay with her

until the surgery happens. I'm leaving around six o' clock."

Piper nodded and gave Paige a hug of comfort and reassurance. She knew her sister needed it.

When Paige arrived at the hospital around six-fifteen, Jeanie ushered her into Lucy's room and the sight that met Paige's eyes, made her heart break into

three million pieces. Lucy was lying on her bed, crying. Her one hand was free of the larger IV, but it looked swollen and a little painful.

Paige went over to Lucy's bed and put a hand on her shoulder. She started stroking Lucy's hair, which was very thin and tried to calm her down. It looked

like she was half asleep.

"Paige," Lucy said, turning and looking into Paige's kind green eyes.

Paige nodded and smiled a little.

"I told you I would be here," Paige said. She then gave Lucy Baby Lofty to hold and sat down beside her bed. She knew it was going to be a long day for

both of them. Lucy more than her.

When Paige saw the nurse that was going to be prepping Lucy for surgery, she glared at her.

"Can't Jeanie do it?" Paige asked.

"Nope," the nurse who introduced herself as Gretchen said. "She's stuck with me."

Lucy turned her face away from Gretchen and tried to bury it in Paige's shoulder as the medicine went in.

"My tummy hurts!" Lucy wailed as the medicine entered her system.

Paige started patting Lucy's shoulder and then retrieved a basin from the side table. She knew Lucy was going to need it sooner or later.

When they reached the surgical floor, Paige was relieved to know that Dr. Arielle Hartson, would be taking over Lucy's care. She had known Arielle since

she was a baby and Dr. Larson had been her, Paige's doctor ever since.

Arielle smiled down at Lucy who was in tears and had already thrown up twice. "Aw, it's going to be okay, sweetie. I promise. Everything's going to be all right. You'll see Paige when you wake up. And she can stay with you until it's time to go in. And you know what else?" Arielle asked.

Lucy shook her head as she hiccupped.

"You can bring Baby Lofty in with you too."

This got Lucy to smile a little.

"Aw, that's a girl. Now, just try and close your eyes and relax. I'll give you some medicine to help your tummyache and then we'll be good to go." She patted

Lucy's shoulder gently and then turned to Paige. "I'm glad to see Lucy's found such a nice friend," Arielle said, giving Paige a warm smile. "She needs

one. She's been through a lot and she doesn't have many people. Me, Jeanie and Dr. Corday are the only three people who treat Lucy like she should be treated.

The other doctors don't give a flying pegasai."

Paige nodded and smiled at the expression Arielle had used.

When it was time for Lucy to go to surgery, she didn't want to let go of Paige's hand. She was crying hard and she just wanted Paige.

"Shh," Paige soothed. "Shh, it's okay, Luce. It's all right, honey. I promise. You'll see me after you wake up. I'll be right there."

Lucy nodded, but she was still crying pretty hard.

"Can I Try to get her calmed down?" Paige asked Arielle. "It's not good for her to go into the operating room like that. She's going to make herself sick."

Just as Paige said this, Lucy threw up again, this just got her more upset.

"Aw, Luce, shh, it's okay, sweetie. It's all right. You're okay, you're all right. Shh." Paige started stroking Lucy's hair and started to sing her a song,

hoping that would help her sleep. "Come stop your cryin', it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you,

I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem sostrong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken.

I will be here, don't you cry…." As Paige finished her song, Lucy's eyes started to close. She only whimpered a little when Dr. Larson started wheeling

the gurney towards the OR doors. Paige gave Lucy a gentle kiss and made sure she had Baby Lofty. After that, she went to get something to eat and wait

for Lucy to get out of surgery. She only hoped and prayed that Lucy would be okay.

About two hours later, Jeanie got Paige to tell her that Lucy had made it through surgery. She was awake in the recovery room and asking for Paige.

Paige went into the recovery room and sat next to Lucy's bed. She put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and was surprised when Lucy pulled away, but then she indicated

what she wanted to do by grabbing Paige's hand with her free right one and squeezed it tightly. She couldn't talk that much because she had just been exubated

and her throat was still hurting her.

"It's okay," Paige soothed as she saw the tears brimming in Lucy's blue eyes. "You're okay now. Everything's all right. I'm right here and I'm not going

to leave you."

Lucy nodded as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She was holding Baby Lofty close and Paige patted her mane gently before stroking Lucy's hair again.

She was happy that Baby Lofty had kept Lucy safe.

After Lucy had drunken some Ginger Ale, Arielle took her back to her room and told Paige that she could stay with her.

Paige nodded as she smiled at Arielle. After Arielle left, Paige pulled out a book and read Lucy a story. Lucy listened as best she could, but then she

fell asleep. Paige didn't mind. She knew Lucy needed her rest. She bent down and gave Lucy a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Luce," Paige whispered. "I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you, sweetie."

Over the next few weeks, Paige spent more and more time with Lucy and got to know her better. Some days, Lucy was her energetic, happy, self and others,

she was just worn out from the pain and medicine that the doctors were giving her. Paige learned that Lucy had a rare form of leukemia and she most likely

would not make it passed the age of nine. Paige didn't' believe this of course and was determined to prove them wrong.

As the weeks passed, Lucy became more and more attached to Paige and the two became really close.

On one particular bad day for Lucy, Paige came in and produced a surprise that made her smile for a little bit. She had promised her that she would bring

a movie for them to watch and she ended up bringing one of Lucy's favorite movies without even knowing it. But as Lucy curled up in Paige's lap to watch

it, she ended up falling asleep. Paige just sat there and rubbed her back in an effort to soothe her. She knew she needed her rest.

After the movie was over, Lucy awoke in a lot of pain. She also threw up a few times and Paige was at a loss about how to help her. She paged Jeanie who

came in and gave Lucy some compazine and then some Children's Tylenol for her fever. After Jeanie was gone, Paige started singing to Lucy, hoping that

would help her fall asleep. She needed her rest and Paige was determined to help Lucy get it any way she knew how.

During one of Lucy's chemo sessions, Lucy told Paige something that Paige was determined to help come true.

"If I could do one thing," Lucy said, a longing expression crossing her face, "it would be to ride a dolphin. To feel free and not worry about being sick

or anything. That's my one dream."

Paige nodded and patted Lucy's shoulder as the painful drugs entered her system. As Paige sat there, trying to help Lucy endure the pain and nausea that

came with her treatment, Paige was more determined than ever to make Lucy's wish come true. She didn't know how much time the little girl had before she

went to heaven and Paige needed to work fast. She was determined to see Lucy's face light up with the smile she had given her the other day and she knew

she could do it. She just had to get in touch with the right people and everything would be set. The other thing Paige had to do was convince Jeanie and

Arielle to let Lucy out for a day. The child had never been outside since she had been diagnosed over three years ago and Paige knew that just a little

bit of fresh air along with a nice surprise would do Lucy wonders. She just had to figure out how to make it happen.

The next week shed some light on Paige's plans. She had been in touch with a person who worked at the aquarium. A good friend of hers named Gabriella. After

Paige had explained Lucy's condition and wish to Gabriella, Gabriella agreed to let Lucy not only ride a dolphin, but pet one as well. She told Paige that

she, Paige, would have to bring Lucy that Friday. Paige thanked Gabriella and only prayed that the other half of her plan would go over well with Jeanie

and Arielle. They were both very nice people, but Paige wasn't' exactly sure if they would go for Paige's plans. Lucy's white count was low and she was

a little weak, but Paige didn't see how taking her out for one day would do any harm.

On Friday, Paige felt butterflies in her stomach. She was excited and a little nervous. She had explained her plans to Arielle and Jeanie and to her relief,

they had both agreed to it! They were going to let Paige take Lucy out for the day. They were going to lunch and then going to where Gabriella worked.

It was at an aquarium, but their dolphin exibit was very big.

Paige arrived at Lucy's room to find her crying from an encounter with Gretchen. Paige gave Lucy a hug and then wiped away her tears with her thumb.

"Hey, what are all the raindrops for, Luce? I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Lucy asked. "What is it?"

Paige smiled mysteriously.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see. Come on." She helped Lucy get dressed and then Jenie came into take Lucy's IV out. She was going

to put it back in when Lucy came back. She smiled as she did this.

Even though it hurt a little, Lucy was beginning to get excited. Whatever surprise Paige had in store for her, must be big.

After the IV was out, Jeanie had Lucy drink some apple juice to make sure her tummy was feeling okay. Once Lucy passed the test, she was free to go with

Paige. But where were they going?

As Paige picked Lucy up, she carried her out to the car and helped her buckle her seat belt . After Paige had buckled herself in, they were off. They went

to the Olive Garden for lunch and Lucy ate like a champ. Paige was happy to see that Lucy's appetite had returned and she was even happier when Lucy wanted

something to go.

After they were done with lunch, Paige paid the bill and then they were off to the aquarium. Once they got their visitor's passes, Paige led Lucy to where

Gabriella was and introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy," Gabriella said. "Paige has told me a lot about you. She told me you like dolphins."

Lucy nodded and grinned.

"I love them!"

"Well, I think I have just the surprise for you then. Or really, Paige does. Come on and close your eyes."

Lucy did so and allowed Paige to guide her outside to where the dolphins were. Once they were there, Gabriella told Lucy to open her eyes.

Lucy did so and gasped. She had never seen so many dolphins in one place before. She smiled from ear to ear and threw her arms around Paige's waist.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"The surprise isn't over yet," Paige said, her green eyes twinkling mysteriously. "But you're welcome all the same. It's my pleasure, Luce. Believe me."

Lucy nodded and gave Paige one more hug before turning her attention to Gabriella. Gabriella introduced Lucy to the dolphins who were named Hope, Precious

and Flipper. Lucy fell in love with Hope from the beginning and Hope seemed to take to the child as well.

"Would you like to pet her?" Gabriella asked.

"Would I?" Lucy said. "Really?"

Gabriella nodded and gave Hope the signal to come. Hope did so and then Gabriella told Lucy to stretch out her hand. Lucy did so and before she knew it,

she was petting Hope's head.

"She feels soft!" Lucy said. "And wet!"

"Yes she does," Gabriella replied. She then said, "How would you like to ride her?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she nodded. She couldn't speak right then. She was too surprised. After Gabriella had helped Lucy into a bathing suit that had dolphins

all over it, she led her back out to the pool and helped her in. She then called Hope over again and showed Lucy what to do. As Hope took off, Lucy smiled

from ear to ear. She finally felt the freedom she was craving for the last three years and she was happier than she had ever been in her whole entire life.

After the ride was over, Lucy petted Hope and thanked Gabriella. Then she thanked Paige endlessly and gave her a hug and kiss.

"I'll never forget you for this," Lucy told Paige. "I had the greatest time today. Thank you so much!" Lucy said as she hugged Paige again.

"You're welcome, honey," Paige said, grinning from ear to ear as she picked Lucy up and held her close. "You're very welcome. I'm glad you had a good time."

She carried Lucy to the gift shop and told her she could pick something out. Lucy shook her head at first and when Paige asked her why not, she replied,

"You already gave me the greatest gift of all."

Paige looked puzzled and asked, "What was that?"

"You made my dream come true and most of all, you believed in me. Thank you so much, Paige. Thank you!" She gave Paige another hug and finally decided to

pick out a stuffed dolphin.

When they returned to the hospital, Paige stayed with Lucy until she fell asleep. She gave her a kiss and hug and told her she loved her. She had a feeling

that she wasn't going to see her the next day. She didn't know why, but it was just what her heart was telling her. She just had a feeling.

"Thanks Paige," Lucy said as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too, Luce. I love you so much."

Lucy then asked, "Will you promise me something?"" She sounded stronger than before.

"Sure," Paige said. "Anything."

"Never stop dreaming," Lucy said seriously, but she had a grin on her face as she squeezed Paige's hand. "promise me you'll Never stop dreaming. Always

try to make your dreams come true. And never stop believing in yourself. Promise me you'll always reach for the stars."

Paige nodded as she tried to fight back the tears.

"I promise you, Luce. I promise. I love you." She kissed Lucy's cheek and started stroking her hair as the little girl felll into what Paige hoped was a

peaceful sleep.

Paige sat there, stroking Lucy's hair and patted Baby Lofty's mane, before taking her back.

When Paige went to sleep that night, she had a strange dream. She dreamt that she was walking along a beach and all of a sudden, Lucy appeared before her.

Paige stopped in her tracks and stared at the little girl.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Paige asked. "How did you get in my dream?"

Lucy giggled and then her expression turned serious.

"I came to say thanks for everything and to say good-bye. I'll never forget you Paige. I love you and you gave me the greatest gift anyone ever did. I'll

never forget you for that. I'll always remember you." She gave Paige a hug and Paige returned it. Before they broke away, Lucy kissed Paige's cheek and

then said, "Remember what you promised me?"

Paige nodded as the tears threatened to fall.

"Never stop dreaming." She said.

Lucy nodded as she gave Paige's hand a squeeze.

Paige jolted awake to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She sat up slowly and turned the clock off. After she had gotten dressed, she went downstairs

to find Piper in the kitchen. She had made Paige's favorite breakfast, but Paige wasn't hungry. She had had a dream about Lucy and she was pretty sure

she knew what the dream meant. She didn't need the phone call from Jeanie ten minutes later to confirm what her heart was telling her. Lucy had passed

early this morning.

As Paige sat in the living room of the Manor, she sighed and tried to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes. She knew that Lucy was better off

in heaven, but she still was going to miss her and she couldn't help feeling a little angry at what had happened. Why Lucy? Why an innocent, sweet, little

girl? Lucy didn't do anything to deserve what had happened to her. She was so sweet and precious. She didn't deserve to get cancer or to die so young.

"Mind if I join you?" Piper asked as she sat down beside Paige and pulled her baby sister onto her lap.

Paige shook her head as she collapsed on Piper's shoulder in tears.

"Lucy came to me last night!" Paige sobbed into Piper's shoulder. "She…. She came to me and told me how much she appreciated what I did for her. She said

she would never forget me and that she loved me. She came to say…. She came to say good bye. Why Lucy? Why her? SHE was a little girl! A sweet, precious

little girl who didn't deserve any of this. Why did it have to happen to her! Why!"

Piper sighed as she hugged her baby sister close and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not sure, Missy Paige," Piper said, while using Paige's nickname. "I don't know how to answer that question. All I do know is that Lucy was lucky to

meet you and you did something for her that she will always remember. You gave her a second chance to be a kid. You gave her a second chance to live her

dream. And that, is the best gift you ever could have given her."

Paige nodded as she let out a sob and tried to calm down. She laid her head on Piper's shoulder and fell asleep in the safest place she knew. She did still

feel sad and she was going to miss Lucy terribly, but she was glad that Lucy was at peace and she knew that no matter what happened, she would never forget

her. Paige was just glad that she was able to give Lucy the gift of a second chance.

Lucy's funeral was held a week after she had passed. Paige attended as did Lucy's second grade teacher and some of the doctors at the hospital. Piper and

Phoebe came too as a support system for Paige.

After everyone had left, Paige stood in front of Lucy's grave and said what was on her mind.

"Lucy, if you can hear me, I just want to let you know that I was glad that we became friends. I'm glad I got to know you and I'm glad you're at peace.

I'll never forget you and I hope that you're no longer in pain. I love you." With that, Paige laid her head against Piper's shoulder as the tears came

again. Piper picked Paige up and carried her to the car. She knew Paige needed time to grieve and after she did, Paige would be okay. Piper knew that her

baby sister was strong and she also knew that Paige would be able to bounce back from this. She had never let anything stop her before.

As Paige lay in bed that night, she thought of nothing but Lucy. She knew that Lucy was happy now, but a part of Paige was still grieving the loss. Even

though she hadn't been Lucy's guardian, she had been her friend and she knew that no matter how long she lived, she would never forget her and Paige knew

that Lucy would be watching over her every day. And with that peaceful thought, Paige fell asleep, knowing that she had given Lucy the most precious gift

of all. The gift of a second chance.

THE END


End file.
